


One

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, i would be lying if i said it didn't hurt writing this hahahahahaha, will interesting what kind of depressing stuff i can write come endwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun watches Reina quickly becoming consumed by the light, realizing she has a choice to make.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part of this that i did start but i don't know if i will actually ever finish that actually has Altun fighting Reina after she is consumed by the light and becomes a Lightwarden. For now, i'll keep that one to myself.

Altun was lying on on her side, eyes darting between Emet-Selch and Reina, who’s body was now rapidly being consumed by the light. Her tail twitched slightly as she tried to move. Her body was heavy and her eyes wet with tears. She could see the Scions unconscious around them. She could see Reina’s gaze back at her, the light dripping past her lips. Her eyes looked fearful, as they began to lose the light Altun had grown so accustomed to seeing. Altun wanted to scream. Scream as loud as she could. She found her voice had ceased to function as when she opened her mouth naught but a whimper escaped.

With difficulty, she attempted to push herself up but winced, collapsing back to the ground, grasping her leg in pain. She had clearly broken a bone. Though she knew this couldn’t be the only one she broke, just the one preventing her movement forward. She spotted a puddle of white beneath where Reina was hunched over. It was taking hold quickly now. She tried to move again despite the broken bone in her leg but only fell down to the ground once more. Altun rested her head on the ground, watching as Reina finally collapsed to the ground.

Her eyes found Emet-Selch, who seemed to be pleased with the fact that he had won. The tears began to pour from her eyes as she let them slowly fall shut. Her hand found her thigh. She had to make a choice now. She had to accept that Reina was gone now. She would open her eyes and either find Reina was a normal sin eater, or worse, a Lightwarden. Altun had to make a choice. Continue to lay here in her sorrow, or heal her leg and finish what Reina started. She knew it would mean she may have to fight Reina too. Even if she couldn’t fight Reina, she could at least finish the fight against Emet-Selch, and not let him get away with his plans.

She began to cry, her lost voice somehow returning in the wake of her grief. While she lay her on the cold ground, she had to decide her next move. Altun felt her tail curl around her leg. She could hear voices, yet she tried to force the noise from her mind. Carefully she moved her hand to the part of her thigh where the broken bone was. A warm and comforting light, a calming energy bathed her leg. She could feel the bone mending itself. The voices were so loud now.

She rolled over onto her back, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a small dark coloured soul crystal she kept on a chain and had for a few years now. Her Dark Knight soul crystal. Altun laid her arm across her eyes. Why wouldn’t the voices stop? Too loud. It was too loud. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks, staining her skin. She could pick out Emet-Selch’s voice now, he sounded…shocked? She couldn’t pinpoint why. She knew her answer though now. An answer she always gave no matter how hard things got or how much it hurt. She squeezed her soul crystal in her hand.

A different feeling washed over her now. A warmth, opposite of her healing magics. It was a casual acceptance. She could not save everyone, this included Reina, her fellow Dark Knight in this horrid mess. She could maybe save herself, live to see another day. Live on like Reina would have wanted of her. The voices were louder than ever now. With great effort, she pushed herself up, finally opening her eyes for the first time in several minutes. She glanced to where Emet-Selch was, but it wasn’t his presence that shocked her. It was Reina. Standing in front of him, her claymore ready and in hand. There were pillars of light. Altun could feel her strength returning. She looked to where her rapier had been knocked from her hand. It now however was a claymore itself, though a colour she had never seen. Brilliant shades of purple.

With a grunt she reached for it, and in bracing herself on it, made her way back to Reina’s side. G’raha was alive, he was there behind Emet-Selch. She hadn’t known what he had done, but the voices made sense now, as did Emet-Selch’s shock that she had picked up on. Reina turned to see Altun struggling towards her, catching her as she almost collapsed once more. Altun grabbed Reina’s arm, glancing up at her. She wanted to cry again. There wasn’t a hint of light. She didn’t know how, she wasn’t going to ask how. Reina was here though. She was alive.

Reina, suddenly overcome, dropped her claymore and pulled Altun into an embrace. Altun was shocked for a moment but then wrapped her free arm around Reina. There were tears again as Altun felt Reina press a kiss to the top of her head. Suddenly, the task no longer felt overwhelming, no longer impossible. She had the strength to go on. Reina pulled back reluctantly and stared down at Altun. There was a small smile on her face. Altun could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes once more.

“Let’s finish this. Together.” Altun gave a nod of her head. Reina reached for her claymore, before taking Altun’s hand in her’s. Together, they walked towards to the final battle. Hand in hand. Together.


End file.
